


Fratello...

by Ryuuji_Ackerman08



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuji_Ackerman08/pseuds/Ryuuji_Ackerman08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two italies are in a meeting. Italy was bored and was watching his fratello. Thinking about him gave him a boner so he decided to go home ahead of the older Italian. What happens when Romano comes home finding everything dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic so....yeah, tell me what ye guys think.

 

Feliciano 'Italy' Vargas sat in a chair in the world meeting. Listening to America's rambles is boring, his face propped up on his palm as he stared at the southern Italy, who was eating a tomato. He watched how he licked his lips, how his Adam's apple be obbed up and down every time he swallowed. 

Italy recalled their last encounter three days ago. He remembered how he choked Romano up. 

_"Ah! Fratello...deeper..." Italy exclaimed as he pushed himself deeper into Romano's throat, "Ah....haaah...so hot Roma..." he threw his head back as Romano swallowed him deeper down into his throat. Italy gripped his brother's hair into a quick pace. "Ah! I'm coming!" Italy came into his brother's mouth. Romano pulled away having a few squirts of cum drip on his face and chin. Italy gripped his hair and pulled his face upward to meet his gaze. "Swallow it mio Fratello~" Italy ordered with a smirk. Through blurred vision, Romano obeyed and swallowed the thick cum. "Did you swallowed evrything?" Italy asked as he gripped the other's jaw lightly, Romano automatically opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out a bit to prove that he did. "Good boy, Fratello." Italy licked his lips and crashed their lips together and—_

Italy snapped out of his daze when he felt his pants tighten around him, he looked down and sighed. 'Great, now I got a freaking boner' Italy mentally slapped himself as he returned his gaze to his brother. Hand  smirked at him as he stood up from his chair and headed out the meeting room before America could even dismiss them. 

When Italy got home. He slumped his back against their bedroom door and rubbed his clothed erection and hissed at the pleasure. But it wasn't enough. "Ahh...Romano..." he breathed out as he leaned his head back against the door. "Please....come..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Romano looked everywhere for his brother but was unable to find him. 

"Tch...that bastardo. Must have gone home ahead of me...hope he's not with that potato bastard..." Romano muttered as he exited the building and headed home.

 

"Feli, I'm home!" He said as he slammed the door shut just like he always do. "Feli?" He called out once more bracing himself for a bone-crushing hug from the younger Italian but received none. Thats weird, it's too quiet and why is the house so dark? Romano took off his coat and hunged it on the rack. He climbed up the stairs calling out for his little brother only to recieve silence in return, his footsteps echoing throughout the house, he came infront of their room, deciding to take a quick siesta since it looks like Feli went out with the potato bastard, again. Seriously. What the hell does he ever see in that macho potato? He frowned and clenched his jaw in fraustration of the thought. He better not do something to his brother,or better yet, kiss him! I swear to the tomatoes I'll kill him if he touched or kissed my baby fratello! He cursed mentally as he turned the knob to their room and pushed it open. Startled when a pair of hands that grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in and slammed him against the, now, closed door. He was about to punch the intruder when a hot body pressed against his own, he smelled the familiar smell of pasta and spiced perfume that only belonged to one person, Feli. 

"Feli..." he said as he tried to face the head that was resting heavily on the crook of his neck, nose buried in his skin, "Oi, bastardo. What do you think you're doing?" 

The younger Italian only hummed in return. 

"Oi, are you okay? You seem–" Romano was cut off when a leg brushed across his front, "No, I'm not okay fratello..." Italy's hot breath muffled on his brother's skin that sent shivers down his spine. "Hot....s-so hot..." he gripped the older Italian's shirt. "Feli...w-what are you– ah!" Romano moaned when a finger brushed gently on his sensitive curl. 

"Its your fault I'm like this, Fratello..."

"H-how could that be my fault, Idiota!" 

"Oh, but it is, you're so hot when you eat your tomato earlier, how you swallowed thickly. It made me remember what happened three days ago..." he purred as he pressed his body more into the older Italian, particularly grinding their legs together which made a moan escape the older's throat. "You know what happens afterwards si?" Italy asked seductively as he ground his hard member on his brother's inner thigh, "Ne~ let's play,  _fratello~_ " 

Romano gasped mentally, his brother is rock hard and was now grinding into his half-hard member. He knows his brother won't hold back once he's hard, it made him horny, yes, but the fact that the cheerful and 'Innocent' nation the others knew has a face of a seductive demon only Romano knew of when it comes to sex. Harsh word, yes, nice going Romano Vargas. 

Romano jumped out of his train of thoughts when Italy grabbed his hips tightly and ground their hips together, their clothed erections rubbing. Romano hissed in pleasure and hunged his head back a bit exposing the caramel skin of his bare neck. Italy took it as a invitation and ground hard as he kissed, sucked, licked and bit the soft warm skin, he could feel the beating of the older Italian's pulse. 

"F-Feli..." Romano moaned as Italy's hands cupped and squeezed his ass. Romano's hands fluttered to the door knob, but it won't open. He heard a deep chuckle from his brother in front of him. "I already locked it Fratello..." he smirked against his skin.

"Heh, sneaky..." Romano buffed as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck to pull him closer as Italy travelled his tongue up to his neck, jaw, and pressed their lips together. It started out as a soft one, later becoming a little more heated. Until they crashed their mouths together, tongues fighting for dominance, which Feli won with ease. They ground into each other more until Romano pulled away, breathless. 

"Ve~" Italy stepped back a bit to see his brother leaned against the door, panting, flushed face and disheveled hair. Romano hadn't noticed that he was already half naked, his half-hard erection stood between his legs, he didn't noticed that Italy managed to pull down his pants. Very sneaky. "On the bed, Fratello~" Italy said in his usual innocent tone. With lust-filled eyes, Romano obeyed and did so, he climbed up the bed and sat up, Italy sat beside him and placed a hand on his face, "so beautiful..." he purred "I wanna Fuck you hard till you can't stand, speak, and I'll make you crazy that you'll beg more of me inside you. You want that, Fratello?" He smiled at the older Italian who just stared at his lips with lust filled eyes, he looked up at the blown, dark, amber orbs of his brother, lust swirling in those eyes. "Yes," 

"I'll make you my slut and make you beg for me, and I'll make you scream like a bitch as I fill your little ass pussy." His smile turns into a grin. 

"Yes, Fuck yes." 

"You want that?"

"Yes! Oh, Fuck yes!" 

Grin turns into a seductive smirk, "very good mio Fratello..." he crashed their lips together as he tugged the other's head back to bite at the warm skin and mark him off, to show every one that Romano's his and his only. "Ah~ Feli..." 

"Turn around and lift your ass up to me," Italy ordered as he leaned back against the head board with a smirk. Romano did as he was told and was now on fours, Italy's body beneath him so he was particularly facing his crotch. Italy grabbed his bare ass and started massaging the soft skin, slapping them occasionally, earning a small yelp from Romano out of both pain and pleasure.

He kissed the reddened cheeks and spread them open, he buried his nose in and inhaled his brother's scent, "Nngn~! Ah! Feli..." Romano moaned "So good, you smell so good, Fratello...I wanna eat you up" he purred as he licked his length up to his balls, sucking and massaging them with his toungue. Romano moaned sweetly and gripped the sheets, Italy thrust his clothed erection against Romano's face, he remembered that he, too, has to take care of his Fratellino. He unzipped his pants and freed him from constriction, his dick stood proudly in the air, Romano swallowed and licked his lips before he licked the length up to the head, wrapping his fingers around, gently, pumping the foreskin up and down slowly, he licked the vein underneath which caused Italy to moan softly as he sucked Romano's cock. Romano licked the base before taking the length in his mouth, whole. He heard a soft 'aah' followed by a moan from the younger Italian which encouraged him to continue, so he started bobbing his head up and down.

Italy was also doing the same for Romano, he spread his cheeks and poked a tongue against his tight entrance. "Mmf~!" Romano muffled a moan, still bobbing his head on his dick. Italy thrusted his tongue in and out, Romano arched his back, mouth muffled by his brother's cock.

Italy pushed the first finger in and trusted it in and out a bit before adding the second. "Ah! Haah! Yes Feli! More...more fingers!" Romano moaned only to have his mouth stuffed by his brother's cock when Italy thrusted his hips upward, and into his mouth again, as if telling him to not stop. Italy added the third finger and and began thrusting and scissoring him, he thrusted them deeper and curved his fingers inside.

"Aaaah!! Feli! There! Oh shit!" Romano moaned loudly, looks like he found his sweet spot. He angled his fingers and thrusted on that same spot again, resulting for Romano to scream in pleasure. "Ah! Oh my God Feli, don't sto– ah!" Romano moaned sinfully. 

"I won't, fratello–" Italy was cut off when he heard Romano's phone ring from his discarded pants on the floor by the door. 

"..." they both fell silent, stopping their thrusting into each other. 

"Shit, who could that be?" Romano hissed as he got off the bed and stomped over to retrieve his phone. A name flashed on the screen, "tch," he clicked his tongue as he answered the call, "what the he'll do you want tomato bastard?" 

".........no......now? No it's not like...........I don't care bastardo! Do it yourself!........what? .............." Romano blushed, "n-no i-it's not that, Toni......." 

Italy ran a hand through his brown locks as he sat up straight, his arm propped up on his knee as he narrowed his eyes at the older Italian. Romano blushed while talking to Antonio!

 

Romano felt his brother's gaze boring holes into him but he chose to ignore it. "You see Antonio I–" Romano was cut off when his phone was snatched from his hand, Italy ended the call and throes it away, "Ah! What the hell Feli–?!" Before Romano can turn to scowl at his brother, Italy had him pressed against the wall, he turned his head a bit to see his brother with a grim and pissed off scowl against his shoulder. Maybe it WAS a bad idea to ignore Feli.

"F-Feli?" Romano stuttered and gasped when Italy raised his wrists above his head, pinning him in place. When it comes at times like this, Italy was stronger then Romano especially during sex where Romano is at his most vulnerable state. 

"How dare you talk to Antonio during our sex? I won't forgive you! You blush whenever he's around, do like him more than me, Romano Vargas?" He whispered the last part seductively and licked the shell of his ear as his other hand traveled down to squeeze his cheek, slapping it. Whenever Italy says his whole name, he knew he was seriously pissed.

"Ah! N-no Feli, I-I would never– ah!" Romano gasped when Feli slapped his cheek until it became bright red, "F-Feli p-please stop! Por favore–Ah!" Romano's eyes widened when Feli pushed the head in him, "This is your punishment for ignoring me and for cheating on me!" Italy hissed, "what? Feli wait, no! I-Im not yet– ah!" Italy ignored his brother's protests as he thrust deep in Romano. 

"Aaah! N-no Feli! Ah! It...it hurts ah! I would never...C-cheat on you agh!" Romano said between gasps but Italy kept thrusting in him, ignoring his brother's words, "Liar!" Italy whispered bitterly, Romano gasped when Italy raised his leg to have better angle and thrusted in him deeper, harder and faster. Romano was a mess, with every moan, groan, grunt, and huff sounded music in Italy's ear that he pounded mercilessly into his brother's ass harder, "ah! Hah! F-Feli..." Romano moaned as he looked back at the younger Italian with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out slightly, tears forming in his eyes. So Hot. 

Italy smirked and licked his lips before licking his brother's slight bare tongue, their tongues fought for dominance before smashing their mouths together into a harsh and heated kiss. Romano moaned into the kiss while Italy kept thrusting mercilessly into him. Italy bit Romano's lower lip when Romano felt electricity spark throughout his body when Italy hit that spot. 

 

"A-aah~ Feli~ ahgn! There, oh fuck yes right there~!" Romano moaned loudly. 

Italy smirked and crashed their lips together before sucking on his neck, marking him. 

"Agh!" Romano clenched his fists at the mixed pain and pleasure from the younger Italian. Romano practically screamed when Italy bit into his skin, cumming at the same time, Romano's cum splattered on the wall. He leaned back against the younger Italian in exhaustion, Italy leaned in resting his chin on his shoulder as he stared at Romano's cum on the wall. 

"So hot, fratello~" Italy purred as he wiped up the cum from the wall with his fingers and brought it up to the older Italian's mouth. "Say 'ah'~" he purred.

Romano opened his mouth and sucked his cum from his brother's fingers while Italy licked the blood on the part where he bit on his brother's neck. When he finished, Italy dragged and threw him on the bed, quite hard but not enough to hurt him, Italy still hasn't cum yet so his erection still stood between his legs. 

"F-Feli, believe me, I'm not dating Antonio! And I'm yours and yours only! I'm sorry Feli, I was wrong to ignore you! Please I'm sorr–" Romano was cut off by a pair of lips moving against his own, gently and lovingly. 

"Sshh, sshh hush mio Fratello...I believe you and I'm no longer mad at you. Your mine, si?" Italy cooed as he wiped the tears from Romano's eyes. "I'm sorry for being rough at you, I was just so angry, I thought you love big brother Spain more than me." Italy pouted.

"Don't be an idiot, idiota!" Romano lbuffed, "I love you more than that tomato bastard," Romano frowned a bit

. Italy beamed and kissed his brother passionately,"Ne, Fratello...ready for another round?" Italy asked softly as he spreaded his brother's legs apart.

"What? But we just did it!" He protested.

"But I still haven't cum yet..." Italy pouted, "I'm still painfully hard you know..." he added as he ground his rock hard erection against his brother's entrance and member.

Romano moaned and cursed softly, Italy giggled and cupped his cheek, "don't worry Fratello, we'll do it gently this time." He said reassuringly as he drew soft circles on the other's cheek, his thumb tracing his brother's bottom lip.

Italy kissed the older Italian as he slowly angled himself and entered the older's entrance.

"A-aagh!" Romano moaned softly in the kiss, Italy only shushed him softly and kept kissing him until he's balls deep in him. Italy sat back up a bit to admire his brother's flushed face, "Ve~ your so beautiful, Roma." Italy purred as he slowly thrusted in and out of him, Romano grunted as he breathed deeply, "Haah~ your so hot inside Lovi..." Italy moaned as he thrusted in him even more, Romano gripped the sheets below him, suppressing his moanes and grunts by biting his lower lip. Italy kissed him and cooed into his ear as he slowly turned him around, "let me hear you, Lovi~" he cooed lovingly as he kept on thrusting in him.

Romano gripped the sheets and buried his face on the sheets, turning his head to the side for him to breath while he moaned and chanted his brother's name like a mantra. "A-ah! Haah~ F-Feli...I-I'm gonna..." Romano moaned.

"Come for me Roma..." Italy purred as he raised Romano's leg up to his shoulder as he thrusted in deeper. Romano came after a few deep thrusts from Italy but the younger still haven't come yet.

Whilst Romano was huffing to regain his breath, Italy sat back with a pout, stroking his still-hard erection.

"What the hell idiota?!" Romano exclaimed when he looked over to his little brother with a still-hard erection.

"Its not my fault you cum so quick." Italy huffed, looking away from the older Italian, a silence spread between the two. Italy looked over to his brother, who was staring at his memeber like it was a tomato, and smirked.  "Hungry for my cock, fratello?"

Romano snapped out of his gaze and blushed crimson and turned his head away quickly. Italy giggled and grabbed his brother by the jaw to make him look at him.

"Ne...arouse me more....Lovi~?" Italy smirked.

Romano blinked and tried to pry off his nads off, but failed.

"Mmn...Fratello is so hot and sexy...why not try to arouse me even more Ve~?" Italy purred as he licked the shell of his ear. Romano moaned and palmed his brother's erection and angled it to his entrance but Italy pulled away.

"What?" Italy pressed a finger against the older's lips, "Ah ah ah, give me a show Lovi. Then I'll reward you~"

Romano narrowed his eyes at him, "Why dont you gibe me a dance Ve?" Romano looked at him stating 'are you fucking serious?', Italy nodded teasingly, he sighed and blushed crimson but slid off the bed anyways, "Do I really have to?" Romano muttered. Italy only gave him a sweet smile in response, Romano sighed and stood up with a small 'fine' and started swinging his hips to the air slowly, his arms alwaying with his movements whilst his long slender finders ran down against the tender skin of his waist, hips, down to his thighs. Sticking his ass out in the air as he rolled and thrusted upward in the air as if he's fucking someone. His expression and the moans he was making were so lewd that it turned his brother on so much. Romano was about to swirl around his brother when Italy pulled his arm and pulled him on his lap, "Ve~" Italy hummed as he spread his brother's legs and trusted his fingers in, Romano moaned sweetly as Italy thrusted his fingers in and out whilst his other hand pinching on the other's nipple, Italy grabbed and bit Romano's sensitive hair curl which made him scream in both pleasure and pain.

"Nngh! F-deli!" Romano grabbed the younger's own curl and pulled it hard. Italy moaned and sucked at the curl as Romano arched his back whilst pulling at the curl at the same time. Romano heard a low chuckle from the younger and he knew he's getting more and more aroused. Italy finally lined his cock in his entrance and thrusted in hard and deep, still biting on the older's curl. Romano screamed in pleasure curlas he pulled the younger's curl as he chanted his name, "Feli! Ah! Ugh! Uwaa~! Feli!"

Italy spreaded his legs to have more access as he pouded in more. He stopped thrusting when he turned Romano around and played back on the bed. 

"Ride me, fratello." Italy purred as he looked at the older Italian, Romano bit his lip as he raised himself a bit, allowing Feli watch him stroke his cock and line it on his abused hole, he poked the head in and slid back down with a hard and deep thrust, "aaaaagh~!" Romano moaned in pleasure as he continued to bounce on his brother's dick. Italy moaned as he looked how wrecked his brother is, how he was hungry for his cock, how he bounce and mewled making lewd sounds that bounced around the room. So beautiful.

Romano leaned down to capture his lips as Feli finally met his thrusts by thrusting upwards. Both swallowing their moans in the kiss as their tongues battle for dominance, drool streaming on the sides of their mouths as they felt their climax. 

"Ah! G-gonna....c-cum–ah!" Romano came hard on their chest and stomaches, Italy came after a few hard thrusts, he kept a shallow pace of thrusts as he milked himself in his brother. He slowly pulled out as Romano collapsed, exhausted, on his chest. They both tried to catch their breaths for a few minutes before Italy spoke up.

"Lovi?"

"Huugn?" 

"Look," Italy said as his hands gently spreaded his cheeks apart, "look, it's leaking out." Italy pointed.

Romano looked back to see his reflection on the mirror, cum is oozing out from his abused hole. Such a waste.

"Tch...such a waste...you sure came a lot." Romano then turned to the younger who has this goofy smile on his face.

"Of course, it's been two days, plus, fratello is too sexy and beautiful for me to bare." Italy smiled.

"Idiota," Romano smiled as he pressed his lips against this brother's for a slow, gentle yet passionate kiss. Silence then fell in the room, save fore the soft kisses and moans. Italy cleaned their cums with a wet cloth on the nightstand. Romano rubbed his eyes in exhaustion as he curled up in to his brother, their legs tangled. 

Romano love his brother yet he never shows it in public that's why most of the nations think he doesn't love his brother at all. Well shit, they thought wrong. He loved Feli more than anyone could ever love him. And Feli loves him back. He doesn't love him because of sex. No. Sex is just an activity to show love but Romano loves him because it's Feli. They're two halves of a whole. But Romano knew that one day, only one Italy will be needed therefore, one will dissolve and become one with the other. Written off in the history and in the memories of the nations and their people. But until that time comes, they'll stand side by side, no matter what storm comes, they'll be strong together. Love, hug, touch as long as time keeps running. Until death drew them apart. Until the time comes where the world would end, nothing could set them apart.

"Ti amo, Fratello..."

"So do I, Feli. Ti amo troppo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, this is my first fix so I'm so sorry if it's crappy. I intended to post this on wattpad but some doesn't approve to have snut there so I'll post these here. I also do fics on my account in wattpad which has a Hetalia fic, which my next fic will be Hetalia or Shingeki no Kyojin.  
> Ill be posting a new fic soo n but I do not promise it to be soon. School just started and we have a shitload of work.  
> So yeah.  
> Thank you all for reading and please do tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys. I also do story requests, just message me and I'll see what I can do for you. Ciao.
> 
> Ryuuji_Ackerman here


	3. Continue?

Hey there! I was wondering if I should continue on dis fic. Should I do one shots or chapter continuations? What do you guys think? Should I? Comment your answer below if you want me to continue or no. I look forward to your comments. 

Oh, I also do requests from you guys.

(For my fellow Filipinos, musta? Wag po kayo mahiya magrequest ng chapter dito)

Ciao!


	4. Author is back!

Hello! So sorry for the long absence. But I decided to continue this but I'll be doing some side stories since I'm planning on making a different series more on porn or fluff or whatever (hetalia, snk, etc) so if you ever have a request please do not be shy to ask! Just comment below what pairing you'd like and if you have fetish then put them down as well!


	5. Two sides of the same coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Elsa who made the request. Please enjoy and if you have other requests please comment.
> 
> This contains the following pairings:  
> 2P!Italy x Italy, Itacest, reversed!Itacest, 2P!Italy x Southern Italy, mentioned 2P!Itacest

On a random day at noon, Romano woke up from his slumber with something wet on his crotch, he guessed at first he was having a wet dream of some sort but the feeling was so real. At first he ignored it believing that it was all just a dream and carried on sleeping, but the soft wet thing on his morning glory kept moving and it irritated him.  
He slowly opened his sleepy emerald orbs that narrowed further at the sunshine that peeked between the thick curtains that were drawn to keep the room dim.  
He rubbed his eyes with a soft groan "Vene....Vene stop that...its too early..." He said lowly but turned his head when he felt soft breaths against his arm. His eyes widened seeing Feli asleep beside him, snoring softly like the little angel he is. 

"If you're asleep then...who..." he looked down on his lower area and saw a rather large hump under the sheets "what the...fuck..?" He slowly lifted the sheets and his eyes widened upon seeing another brunet. Not just any brunet, he looked a lot like Veneziano! 

The male slurped Romano's cock before flashing his crimson eyes at Romano and flung a knife that flew past Romano's head and stuck directly at the wooden head board. 

Romano's scream woke up the younger male "ve~ Lovi, what's wrong, it still early...." Vene said sleepily 

"What's wrong?? Open your damn eyes you fucking idiot! There's a stranger sucking my dick here!!" Romano screamed as he pulled the sheets up over his chest, now sitting up. 

"Oh shut up you bastard, that's no way to speak to your little brother." The male said sharply as he crossed his arms with a pout. 

"Ve?" Vene blinked "fratello...why is there another me?" He pointed to the male. 

"That's what I want to know you idiot!" Romano screamed 

<(^w^)/ *•° 10 hours earlier~

"Alfred cmon just leave it already!" Matthew heaved a sigh "you come too fast, there's nothing we can do about that, I still love you now stop sulking, I'm still hard and its painful!" He whines softly as he looked at his brother who was curled up under the sheets "its not my fault! You're too sexy and I can't help it!" The blonde argued back.

"Is it my fault now?" The Canadian said sadly "I'm sorry...its just...you come so fast and you just get me off by hand, I just want to come with you for once." 

The elder pouted and immediately hugged the younger male and kissed his lips tenderly "I'm sorry...I'm a jerk...I'm sorry I can't pleasure you enough, Mattie, I was too selfish and put my pleasure before yours, I'm a terrible lover." 

"Don't say that Al, I didn't fall in love with you because you're great in bed." Matthew smiled and gently cupped his face "I fell in love because you're you. I don't care if you come fast, what matters is that we're both together." Matthew embraced his brother who embraced him back "I just wish...there's two of me so I can pleasure you more." Alfred said sadly before laying Matthew back on the bed and continued having sex with him.

Meanwhile, outside the room stood a crying Brit with dramatic tears "Alfred... I never knew you were so considerate of Matthew...don't worry, mama will grant your wish." He said between dramatic sobs and got his wand out and— "hoata!" 

*poof!*

(- w -)  present day..

"Wooow, fratello, he really looks like me." Vene poked the male's cheek.  
The man looked like Veneziano but his hair had this reddish hue of brown, skin was tanner and eyes are crimson. He also wore a red military uniform and is clearly more fierce than Veneziano.

"Of course I look like you, I am you after all. But I'm not a cry baby like you." The male deadpanned as he slapped Vene's hand away.

"Ve??" Veneziano gasped and held his stinging hand with a pout.

"Wait...hold it....other Vene—" 

"My name is Luciano." 

"Right...Luciano...now that we cleared that up, what the fuck are you doing here and sucking my dick?" Romano growled. 

"I don't know, I just woke up and I'm here, must be that eyebrow bastard's doing. Besides..." He leaned in and grabbed Romano's chin "..this is a good change for me, a little resistance is good every once in a while." He whispered to him and pecked his lips "my girlish of a brother, Flavio, is a slutty bitch and never put much restraint. Its nice to have his counterpart who's a potty mouth with a honest body." He grinned, making Romano blush hard "what the hell...." 

"Wahh! No! Fratello is mine! None for you!" Vene said, tears forming on the corner of his eyes. Luciano rolled his eyes "drop the act of being innocent, you're already hard as it is. Besides, don't hog him to yourself, I'm still you ya know." Luciano was getting impatient now.

****

Romano's eye twitched as he watched his baby brother kiss his counter part, he gotta admit, it was hot but why are they showing it to him? 

"Oi, get a room." 

"Mmf..." Luciano plunged his tongue in Vene's, making slurping sounds and faint moans, Luciano soon pulled away with a growl "breathe with your nose you idiot!" He growled before looking at Roma "oh? Someone is lonely." He smirked. 

"Lovi..." Vene moaned and kissed Romano roughly. Since they were naked from their sleep it wasn't hard for Luciano to take Romano's cock back in his mouth and started deep throating him, clearly talented at this.

'Vene never deepthroated me before...' Roma said mentally before gasping when he felt his nipples being licked and pinched by Vene. Making his back arch in pleasure. His little brother soon pulled away and stood on the bed, poking his dick against his lips "lick me, fratello." He moaned.

Romano looked at the cock before he opened his mouth and took him in, Vene took this as an opportunity to thrust in his brother's mouth, fucking it "ah, fratello, your mouth feels so good, swallow me more~!" He moaned and rocked his hips.

Luciano grinned and spreads Romano's legs and started licking at his hole, thrusting his tongue in and started eating his ass, making Romano moan louder around Vene's cock. 

"Does it feel good, fratello?" The younger male smiled as he watched his brother's face while giving a blow job, it was just too cute and erotic. He thrusts his hips into the warm cavern before he was pulled back "oi, I can't see his face!" 

"Ve?! But I—" 

"Stop arguing already!" Romano growled after pulling his lips away from Vene's twitching member.

****

"It's cold!" Romano gasped when lube was applied on his twitching entrance 

"Its amazing how it gaps open but tightens up afterward, its sucking my finger in." Luciano smirked "but you wont need any preparations mm?" He said before he thrusts his member in, making the brunet under him gasp at the sudden intrusion "t-take it out...it...it hurts...ah!" He cried. 

Luciano smirked as he thrusts into him, pinching his nipple whilst his fingers thrusts into Romano's throat, choking him "I love it when you bleed like a virgin. Blood suits you, Romano." He grinned and slapped his ass, earning a sharp, choked gasp from Romano, coughing at his fingers as he started to drool "Flavio is a slutty bitch but he only submits to me fully. I reward him sometimes with a gang bang, its a shame my weak counter part treasures you so much." A sharp bite was placed on Romano's shoulder, making hum cry at the bleeding wound.

"That's mean!" Veneziano whined, puffing his cheek. 

"I wonder if I can make you my bitch as well?" Luciano licked his lower lip sexily as he pinched Romano's nipples hard, pinning him down on the bed and started fucking him hard, pounding into the spots where he likes the most "mm? Looks like you're lose enough to fit one more." 

"...eh?" Romano pants heavily, yelping when Luciano flipped them over, switching positions that he was now straddling him, Luciano's fingers went behind him and spreads Romano's hole with his fingers "look, Vene, there's still room for you." 

"But....if I go in, fratello would tear..." the younger said hesitantly, making his counterpart bat his eyelashes at him "don't worry, he likes the pain." 

"What?!" Romano gasped

"Ve, is that true, fratello?" Vene said as he crawled over and poked his member on his entrance "I want big brother to feel good." He said before he slowly pushed in.

"Agh! W-wait, don't! Vene you bastard take it out! Ouch! It hurts it hurts! Take it out!!" He cried as blood started dripping from the over stretched muscle ring. 

"Shut up bitch." Luciano bit his nipples hard till it bled, earning a lustful yelp from Romano, crying from the pleasure and sharp pain

"Wow, fratello, I never knew you were into this, so lewd." Vene opened his dark amber orbs as they both glared at their prey with predator like eyes.  
They gave him a minute to adjust before they started pounding his tight ass, the room filled with lustful moans, cries, pants and grunts as the two younger male 'mated' with their older brother.  
Trying every position there is before releasing load of semen inside him

"Please, ah, get pregnant fratello." Vene whispered before spurting his last load inside his brother, Romano lost count of how many times he came hard, falling forward on the bed from their previous dog position, his little brother laid on top of him, on the verge of passing out. That is, until a unsatisfied brunet pulled his hair up from behind, roughly.

"V-ve, it hurts! L-Luciano, what are you—" 

"You think I'm satisfied with that? Keep dreaming, we're only getting started." He grinned and chugged a liquid in before kissing Venziano roughly, earning a muffled protest, he made him drink the liquid along with a pill and did the same to Romano. It wasn't long before they got hard with a burning sensation in their bodies "L-Luciano....ah!" Vene gasped when he was penetrated by his own counterpart, crying lustfully, he thrusts his hips back to meet with the hard pounds. 

"It feelsh sho good!" Vene gasped as Luciano pushed his member back in Romano's cum filled ass. Sandwiching Veneziano between them as they did a threesome fucking. Switching with Romano later on.  
Both never felt something so good like this, slumping when they came hard who knows how many times.

"No time to rest, we'll have fun until morning." Luciano grinned, his crimson eyes shining with lust and dominance, making the two males shiver before him as they gave a breathy response with smiles on their lips "...yes sir." 

****

Luciano got his red uniform back on along with his hat before he looked back at the mess on the bed. The sheets are covered with cum, sweat and blood from the cuts and bites, the brothers laid there, passed out with cream pied cum in their ass that was leaking out.  
Romano was embraced by his younger brother as they slept, bodies covered with bruise, cuts and love marks and bites, completely out cold considering they ended up doing it till dawn.

"Let's play again sometimes Vene, Roma." He blew them a kiss before he was sent back, leaving the brothers asleep, dreaming of the rough sex they had that seemed like a dream when they woke up.


End file.
